


A Reason to Fall

by namelesshoujo



Series: what a waste of a lovely night [5]
Category: CHRISTIE Agatha - Works, The Seven Dials Mystery - Agatha Christie
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Murder Mystery, Spoilers, Tragedy/Comedy, slight-Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesshoujo/pseuds/namelesshoujo
Summary: Ketika telepon dari Jimmy datang bersama sebuah rencana, Bundle merasa ia akhirnya sampai pada penghujung misteri Seven Dials. Komplotan itu mungkin bakal tertangkap basah kali ini.





	A Reason to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Tokoh dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya kepunyaan Agatha Christie, terlhusus dalam buku The Seven Dials Mystery/Misteri Tujuh Lonceng. Ide dan cerita murni milik saya sendiri. Mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan.
> 
> Cerita ini ditulis dalam rangka event Mari Menulis: Prompt #3 Flow de Memoire Cafe.  
> Silakan mengunjungi laman asli dari event tersebut pada tautan berikut (https://www.wattpad.com/660785527-permen-a-reason-to-fall)

**[M]** enyusup adalah salah satu keahlian ke sekian yang dimiliki Bundle Brent―setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Jimmy Thesiger. Ia dapat menyebutkan selusin lainnya hal-hal yang bisa dilakukan gadis muda itu dengan sangat baik,. Namun, untuk saat ini, _menyusup_ menjadi pilihan yang perlu digarisbawahi sebab akan berpengaruh begitu besar dalam rencana mereka selanjutnya.

Seven Dials. Bangunan rumah tinggi merangkap klub di Hunstanton Street nomor 14 tersebut sudah pernah dijelajahi dua kali oleh Bundle. Pertama, tanpa terlihat mencolok saat bersama Bill Eversleigh. Kedua, secara diam-diam dengan melibatkan Alfred. Hanya dalam dua kunjungan tersebut, sang gadis berhasil mendapatkan cukup banyak informasi yang kemudian menjadi pondasi rencana-rencananya sejauh ini. Bila Seven Dials dapat semudah itu berada dalam genggaman Bundle, maka menurut spekulasi Jimmy kali ini pun semua akan lancar.

“Lemari mana yang kau pakai sembunyi, Bundle?”

Langkah-langkah kaki Bundle menggiring mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam, menaiki tangga, menembus beberapa pintu hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan meja panjang dan tujuh kursi melingkar di sekelilingnya. _Seven Dials_. Persis bagaimana Jimmy membayangkan cerita Bundle soal pertemuan komplotan rahasia yang sengaja ia dengar diam-diam dari posisi meringkuknya dalam lemari.

Bundle membuka lemari itu.

“Gelas-gelasnya perlu kita singkirkan,” ujar Jimmy, direspon dengan cekatan oleh tangan Bundle yang mulai meraih barang-barang pecah belah di dalam sana. “Turun dan panggil Bill, Loraine. Tak ada perlunya dia menjaga di luar.”

Sementara Loraine beringsut menghampiri Bill yang masih berada di mobil―bertugas membunyikan klakson sekiranya ada hal mencurigakan―Jimmy mulai membantu Bundle membereskan gelas-gelas itu.

“Kau yakin tidak akan ada yang kemari?” tanya Bundle.

“Sangat yakin. Lagipula kau sudah mengusir si Alfred itu jauh-jauh, bukan?”

Bundle mengangguk. “Sudah beres.” Penjaga pintu itu―Alfred, maksudnya―dahulu merupakan pelayan di rumah Bundle sehingga cukup mudah untuk mengelabuinya. Hanya perlu ancaman sedikit ditambah pesangon beberapa _shilling_ , Bundle yakin ia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat itu lagi.

“Kurasa kita sekarang justru tak butuh tenaga pria,” ujar Bundle.

“He, tapi aku pria di sini.”

Mengabaikan jawaban Jimmy, ia berkacak pinggang selagi menatap gelas-gelas yang sudah selesai dikeluarkan. Satu lagi keahlian Bundle Brent yang perlu Jimmy catat. Melihatnya saja ia segera berpikir gadis itu juga pandai mengurus perabot.

“Oke.” Jimmy menoleh ke arah pintu, tak menemukan tanda-tanda kedatangan Loraine maupun Bill. “Sekarang akan kita letakkan di mana?”

“Kalau tidak salah, saat itu kulihat Alfred membawanya ke dapur.”

Lantas keduanya beranjak keluar, menuruni tangga bersama tumpukan gelas di genggaman.

“Tidak perlu terlalu berhati-hati. Jika kita berhasil, tak ada yang perlu mengganti gelas-gelas ini sekiranya mereka pecah.” Jimmy berucap santai meski langkahnya begitu pelan seolah bakal terpeleset jika kecepatannya ditambah barang satu detik saja.

“Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita lempar keluar jendela?”

Jimmy mengernyit. “Itu tidak praktis. Terlalu mencolok.”

“Kurang _luwes_?” Bundle menimpali. “Memangnya rencana kita apa, sih? Kau menyuruhku bersembunyi di lemari itu lagi? Begitu saja?”

Bundle tak bisa melihat anggukan Jimmy di belakangnya ketika mereka mulai berjalan lurus di koridor dengan coretan sketsa di sisi kiri dan kanannya. “Tidak hanya itu, masih sedikit panjang. Bill akan menjelaskan detailnya nanti.”

Itu yang dikatakan sang pemuda sedari tadi. Sedari awal ketika Bundle mengangkat telepon dari Jimmy yang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat datang ke Seven Dials bersama Loraine. Ia memahami kalau pemuda tersebut mungkin hendak pamer atau bersikap sok misterius, persis seperti saat ia menemukan botol berisi bubuk kristalin putih di rumah Sir Oswald.

Ah, biar saja, Bundle tak peduli, ia cukup percaya pada lelaki itu. Yang terpenting, ia mendapat ketegangan seru yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari―

“Oh!” Langkah Bundle sempat terhenti kala ia berseru kaget.

“Ada apa?”

“Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa.” Bundle kembali berjalan. “Aku hanya teringat. Tadi George Lomax datang ke Chimneys untuk melamarku.”

“George―apa?”

Meski tak bisa menilik ekspresi Jimmy, Bundle menganggap pemuda tersebut tengah melotot sampai bola matanya seperti hendak copot. Dari responnya saja Bundle sudah bisa menebak, suaranya seolah ia baru saja tersedak pecahan beling.

“George Lomax. Melamarku.”

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat. Informasi itu terlalu mudah terlontar dari mulut Bundle. Sementara Jimmy memerlukan sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk mencernanya. Awalnya ia mengira Bundle salah menyebutkan nama. Tapi setelah gadis itu mengulang ‘George Lomax’ untuk kedua kalinya, maka artinya Jimmy juga tidak salah dengar. George Lomax yang _itu_. George Lomax si politikus ambisius yang usianya lima tahun lebih muda dari ayah Bundle.

“Lalu bagaimana?” tanya Jimmy sesaat setelah berhasil menguasai diri kembali. Sejujurnya bukan pertanyaan yang terdengar tepat.

“Kau kira aku mau menikah dengan si tolol sinting itu?” Bundle mendengus. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. “Sepertinya dapurnya di sini.”

Agaknya Jimmy tak lagi tertarik dengan persoalan gelas-gelas dan dapur. “Kau menolaknya?”

“Aku sama terkejutnya denganmu. Bahkan sampai tidak menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menolaknya sesuai buku etika.”

“Jadi?”

“Aku hanya bisa bilang, ‘ _Tidak, saya tidak mau,_ ’ lalu pergi melompat keluar jendela dan kabur.”

Sama sekali bukan jawaban sesuai dugaan Jimmy. Ia mengira siapapun yang melamar seorang Lady Eileen Brent nantinya bakal dihadiahi gelak tawa gadis itu―jenis penolakan paling masuk akal untuk ukuran Bundle. Tapi―oh, yang terjadi justru lebih menarik lagi. Kali ini Jimmy yang merasa ia jadi ingin menyemburkan gelak tawa.

Lantas pemuda itu benar-benar tertawa, mengundang lirikan Bundle yang baru saja memutar kenop pintu.

Tawa itu tak kunjung berhenti sampai Jimmy terpaksa harus meletakkan gelas-gelasnya di atas meja agar tidak jatuh tanpa sengaja. Bundle Brent tak habis pikir apa yang lucu dari ceritanya. Namun, gadis itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jimmy tergelak sepuasnya. Barangkali sampai ia tersedak ludah sendiri.

“Bagus sekali,” celetuk Jimmy yang ternyata berhenti sebelum tersedak. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah Bundle. Gadis itu telah mulai menata gelas-gelas tadi seperti baru saja membereskan pesta di rumahnya sendiri. Memerhatikannya dalam lima detik saja telah menyadarkan Jimmy soal kenapa George Lomax tiba-tiba hendak memperistri gadis enerjik itu.

Tiba-tiba saja gerakan teratur Bundle terinterupsi. “Kau dengar itu?”

Jimmy mengernyit. “Dengar apa?”

Barulah kemudian terdengar suara langkah cepat. “Mungkin si Loraine naik ke atas. O ya, dia belum tahu kalau kita ada di sini.”

“Apa aku perlu ke sana untuk memberitahunya?”

“Oh, tidak perlu.” Bundle sudah akan berbalik lalu melangkah keluar, jika saja Jimmy tidak segera menahan bahunya. “Lebih baik kau selesaikan itu, lihat―kurang sedikit lagi.”

“Kalau begitu kau saja yang ke atas duluan.” Bundle memberi saran.

Tapi Jimmy diam saja.

“He, kenapa sih? Cepat ke atas, lagipula kau tidak melakukan apa-apa di sini.”

Agaknya kalimat itu lumayan menyinggung Jimmy, wajahnya jadi sedikit menegang. Sejak detik pertama ketika lelaki itu sampai di pintu depan bangunan ini, Bundle belum melihat Jimmy menampakkan sedikitpun rasa gelisah. Ia justru menemui wajah Jimmy yang kelihatan merah dan bersemangat.

“Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyekapmu tiba-tiba?” ujar Jimmy akhirnya.

“Tidak mungkin, tolol. Itulah gunanya Bill menjaga di depan tadi. Dan aku dapat melindungi diriku sendiri.”

“Jangan sok kuat.” Jimmy beralih menatap deretan meja-meja di sampingnya. Ketika matanya menangkap benda menarik di suatu sudut, ia merasa benda itu sengaja diletakkan di sana untuknya. “Lihat, _permen warna-warni di atas meja itu memanggilku_.”

Bundle sadar betul bahwa lelaki itu hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian. Mau tak mau gadis itu menghela napas. Ia menghabiskan sisa menit berikutnya dengan sisa gelas-gelas yang belum tertata―termasuk yang tadinya dibawa Jimmy kemudian ditelantarkan di meja. Setelah selesai, Bundle menengok kembali ke arah terakhir kali ia melihat lelaki itu.

Jimmy Thesiger tengah menatapnya sambil duduk di depan setoples permen jeli buah-buahan. Ia terlihat asyik mengunyah dengan santai, lalu sekali lagi melemparkan satu buah permen berwarna kuning cerah ke dalam mulutnya. Seolah pemuda tersebut telah melakukan hal itu sedari tadi, jauh sebelum Bundle menyadarinya.

“Apa yang kau makan itu?” tanya Bundle, menepis perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya.

“Permen,” jawab Jimmy tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. “Kau mau?”

Sejatinya Bundle sedikit ragu-ragu. Namun, satu buah permen tentu tak akan menjadi masalah, bukan?

Bundle melangkah mendekati posisi duduk Jimmy. Ia mengulurkan tangan ketika Jimmy memberinya sebuah permen berbentuk hati. Warnanya merah pekat.

“Itu rasa stroberi. Manis.”

Oh―gadis itu sadar betul Jimmy tengah membicarakan permen, bukan menyebutnya manis.

Cepat-cepat ia melahap benda itu, mengunyahnya dengan gigi geraham sambil berbalik ke arah pintu. “Kita harus segera kembali atau Loraine akan―”

Yang disebut-sebut mendadak muncul di hadapan Bundle. Loraine menerobos masuk dapur secepat kilat, wajahnya pucat dan matanya ketakutan. “Bill―Bill, oh, Bundle―Bill!”

Bundle tertular rasa panik, lantas tanpa sengaja menelan permen di mulutnya lebih cepat. “Kenapa Bill?”

Jimmy beranjak menghampiri kedua gadis itu lalu memegang bahu Loraine. “Tenang, Loraine, ada apa?”

Loraine masih terengah-engah.

“Bill―aku rasa dia mati. Masih di mobil―tapi tidak bergerak dan berkata apa-apa. Aku yakin dia mati.”

Penjelasan itu berantakan. Loraine bahkan tak bisa bicara tanpa mengambil napas pendek-pendek setiap tiga detik. Namun itu saja sudah cukup untuk memacu debar jantung Bundle. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak dan sulit untuk bernapas. Ia masih berkedip beberapa kali saat Jimmy menyuruh Loraine segera kembali mengecek Bill.

“Jangan sedih Bundle.” Gadis itu mendengar Jimmy berucap sembari menggenggam lengannya. Ia hendak mengangguk dan mengucapkan sesuatu namun suaranya tak bisa keluar.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur lagi dari mulut Jimmy, namun tak bisa tertangkap rungu Bundle. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang, gambaran wajah Jimmy menjadi blur.

“Tidak apa-apa, Bundle. Aku ada di sini.”

Bundle masih sempat mendengar suara Jimmy ketika ia jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai. Ia yakin telah melihat senyuman tipis terpatri di bibir lelaki itu sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya ngeship banget mereka berdua. Haha. Sayangnya plot twist menghancurkan segalanya. Udah, gitu aja.
> 
> Kalau kamu baca ini sebelum baca novel aslinya, selamat! Kamu sudah terspoiler!:)))


End file.
